


Harley's Orders

by wtnv72_old



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Multi, OC Harley - Freeform, OC joker, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtnv72_old/pseuds/wtnv72_old
Summary: The last thing Harley told me was to take care of her puddin when I saw her before they locked her away.





	Harley's Orders

The last thing Harley told me was to take care of her puddin when I saw her before they locked her away.

 

 

So I stayed with Mr. J, out of his way. He stayed away from me or went to another room as soon as I walked in. Whenever he came home bloody and bruised I would leave the first aid by his door with pain pills, water and food. They were usually gone in the morning. When Mr. J would go out I would tiddy up the place. We're living in my old childhood home. It was fairly large and a little ways outside of the city.Today Mr. J left a stack of money on the counter with a note that said good job boy. Nothing else besides his signature. Phone in hand, I grabbed the money, my bag and a set of keys then headed out. I walked to a small blue house where Mickey was waiting. Mickey was an older man with a white beard blue eyes and multiple tattoos. "Thanks for driving me to work." I thanked. "Anything for you kid" He sighed. He dropped me a block away from my job with a sad smile. I walked into the strip club and waved at Jenny at the bar to let her know I was here for my shift. I walked to the back room and changed.The vest and the booty shorts left me some what comfortable. I walked to the back pole and twirled a little bit to get into a blank state of mind. Closing my eyes I danced with the music and felt hands a few times brush my skin. I opened my eyes at the end of the first song and looked at the crowd. A man off to the corner nodded at me and walked to a back room.Looks like I'll be earning more money, I thought to myself. Luke the club owner kept me around cause I would take the rougher clients. As soon as I entered the door it was slammed shut. The jerk grabbed me from behind and shoved me on the bed. I knew this guy, he liked to do all the work and beat the shit out of the dancers.He loved watching people cower in fear. I laid there praying for it to be done. He choked me and hit me quite a few times this session. I wanted to cry but he would like that to much and this would drag on.When he had his fill he threw $15,00 on the bed. I grabbed it and slowly got off the bed. I cringe at the feeling of bodily fluids on my body. After that it was another five hours of dancing and pleasing scumbags. When the shift was over I went shopping then called Mickey.He looked at me with pity, I sometimes wanted to hit him for that. I crept into the the house, not knowing if Mr.J was home. I took of my shoes and went to the kitchen. I was placing food in the fridge when I heard the door open and slam. I froze for a moment the continued.When I turned I nearly jumped out of my skin. Mr.J stood there with a gunshot wound on his shoulder. His shirt was covered in blood and not just his own. He looked kinda lost. I pushed him into a kitchen chair, he sort of growled at me.I huffed and grabbed the first aid from the bathroom. If Harley was here he wouldn't have growled I thought bitterly. Sometimes I envied them, the love they shared. Harley knew of this, which is why she told me to take care of Mr.J. I sat next to him and opened the first aid kit.He had taken off his shirt exposing his milk white skin which was marred by red streaks. The wound was a through and through so I just had to sew him back up. As I put the hydrogenoxide I could feel his heavy stare. It felt like he was looking for something within me. My hands shook as I worked.Mr.J sighed and looked away."Some people just don't know how to follow rules ya know. It was a simple job." I kept quite but nodded. He hissed when I finally got to sewing. "Cowerd got me shot. Little bastard pushed me into the line of fire to save himself. I would have been fine if he just ducked instead of being an idiot." I still stayed quite, I bandage him up and put the first aid kit away. When I came back he was stretching as much as he could without busting stitches. He looked up when my feet hit the tiles. His eyes roved my form slowly. Blue eyes blazing the look on his face took an angry turn. I took a step back and he seemed to snap out of his trance. I didn't move for fear he might lash out, my heart beating a mile a minute. He grunted then stalked away. I slowly calmed myself down and made some food. I set up a plate for Mr.J and placed it outside his door.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic that I'm posting, also I'm new to this site. Only positive things please. More chapters to come.


End file.
